


When Our Roles are Reverse

by dhazellouise, Rare Pair Central (dhazellouise)



Series: Taylor Hebert's Harem [6]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: F/M, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 17:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/Rare%20Pair%20Central
Summary: When Scion is fatally wounded by Khepri, something bizarre and unexpected happens. A drastic change occurs through Taylor. Everything becomes reverse and Taylor Hebert finds herself with a new role. And Scion? He's still alive but now completely human with the power of the KingAdministrator at his command.(Worm: GM AU, Role Reversal, Entity!Taylor/Human!Scion)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the writer who seriously love rare pairs or crack ships. (Fem!Protagonist/Male!Villain) So I've ship Taylor with Lung and Kaiser. Now, I'm shipping her with Scion. LMAO. I'm not even going to explain myself. The strong reaction from people who sees my weird and crazy stories is enough to crack me up.

* * *

Taylor Hebert knows that killing Scion won't be easy. She understands the risk of killing a God, an Entity who is composed of trillions of shards and has the collective power to destroy multiple earths at his disposal.

She even expects to die in her attempt to bring the Golden Man down, but what she doesn't anticipate is for everything to change drastically the moment she hits Scion with a powerful attack.

The only thing she remembers during those precious seconds as she lands an obvious fatal hit on him is the sight of his widening eyes and the light that flashes in them.

This, of course, is soon followed by Taylor experiencing something strange, like a series of command is being communicated through her mentally...

_Analysis Complete._

_Cycle Under Threat._

_Avatar Approaching Immediate Termination._

_Averting Crisis..._

_Consulting Contingency Plans..._

_Reverse Alteration Selected._

_Initiating Plan..._

_Powering Avatar Down…._

_Searching Shard Locations…_

_All Shard Locations Found._

_Establishing Connection..._

_100% Shards Connected._

_All Shards Ready For Action._

_Commencing Reverse Alteration…_

_Boosting Shard Involvement..._

_Selecting New Entity Host..._

_New Entity Host Selected._

_Incorporating Multiple Shard Functions..._

_Transferring Information…_

_Erasing Irrelevant Memory Data…_

_Assigning New Role…._

_Confirming Entity…._

_Entity Confirmed._

Reverse Alteration Complete.

After she hears those final words, all of Taylor's mental functions seems to cease for a moment, even her passenger has fallen silent. Then, without warning, she feels the instant surge of power rushing through her, like her body is being filled by something so vast and insurmountable that she can literally feel her whole human body being destroyed and reconstructed over and over again as this monstrous power slowly but surely alters her to the very core.

Her mind can even barely comprehend what is going on while she vaguely notices that the surge of power going through her has generated such a enormous golden explosion that can probably be seen a thousand miles away.

Afterward, she doesn't clearly recall everything that occurred. Although she can sense the fast and drastic changes that is going on with her, from her physical condition to her mental state. And when she senses the moment her memories are being erase, she can feel the rising panic within her, but it also feels distant somehow, like her entire emotional capabilities are being suppress.

Thus, as her memories are hastily wipe clean, she grows cold and emotionless while her mind begins to accumulate thousands of information from a source, which she soon realizes are from the trillions upon trillions of shards she can sense and locate all through multiple realities. However, she also discovers that her entire memory storage is not completely erased. Not when she still recalls the Warrior Entity. Scion.

_New Entity. _Her mind supplies monotonously a moment later. _Comprehension. Acceptance. Satisfaction._

The new Entity finally understands what she is and she accepts it with a vague sense of satisfaction. She is now an Entity, mainly because of the Contingency plan that they - the Entities - have made in in the event that their existence is threatened. She realizes that the plan of reversal, or the Reverse Alteration plan, is chosen in case an Avatar is fatally wounded. With the Reverse Alteration plan, the wounded Avatar is immediately depowered, but still retain a single shard transplanted from a nearby host while another Entity is shortly selected from host within range with the intent to continue with the Cycle.

_Comprehension. Affirmation. _The Entity mentally states after understanding all this information. Thereafter, the Entity turns her attention elsewhere, towards the figure of a man, who was the previous Avatar of the Warrior Entity.

_Scion. _Her mind offers as she watches the previous Avatar being transformed as well by the combine aid of trillions of interconnecting shards that are scattered all through the multiple realities.

_King Administrator. _The new Entity inwardly concludes the moment she observes the Administrator shard is transplanted inside the now human form of Scion, whose body is no longer glowing golden.

_Consideration._ The Entity mentally assesses while she stares at the human male. _Role Designation. Human. __Host.____ _King Administrator. ____Companion.______

After her internal decision, the new Entity nods her head in silence.

_Acceptance. Satisfaction. Jubilation, _is what her mind process when she reaches out towards the human Scion.

* * *


	2. Being Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Scion learns how to be human

Slowly, very slowly, he begins to regain consciousness. The first thing he notices once he opens his eyes is the sight of someone hovering over him. Someone who is glowing with a golden light and obviously female. Other than that, he also notices the rest of his surroundings. It seems that he is lying down in some kind of sandy embankment, where he can feel the grainy texture of the sands rubbing against his skin and the heat of the sun beating down on him from above. He can also hear the unmistakable crashing of waves nearby and see birds flying overhead in a cloudless sky.

_I'm lying down on a beach somewhere,_ His new mind supplies, which is the second thing he notices about himself. It feels like his mental processes is not what it used to be. He is no longer receiving signals from the shards all across the Multiverse, or hear commands and view things in an alien way as he did before.

Somehow, he feels depowered, like he has lost a great deal of himself. His entire functioning capabilities has been greatly reduced to the point that he feels empty. Just a miniature husk of one greater Entity.

"King Administrator…" A soft feminine voice interrupts his thoughts and he looks up to see the woman hovering over his figure. Still glowing golden and familiar somehow.

As he meets the woman's golden eyes, he instantly feels a twinge of something in his chest - an incredible longing for something - an obvious human emotion as he stares at the golden woman above him. He dimly recalls a memory of a certain Entity - his partner - who has been with him for many ages as they travel across great distances to experiment and learns from lesser beings in different universes.

That partner reminds him of her.

He recalls that the Entity's name was Eden.

However, he knows that this golden woman floating over him is not Eden. He knows it as deeply as he knows that he is not the same Entity who has come to this universe. Not when he currently feels completely weak and clearly human. Although he soon starts to learn that his new form apparently comes with the complete knowledge of human language and understanding of emotions as well, among other things.

"Human Host…" the golden woman states as she reaches out a hand and touches his face. Her touch is soft and gives him a sense of utter comfort, warmth and joy that he does not shy away from it, despite the sense of trepidation he senses in his mind.

He knows that this golden woman is as dangerous as he was in his Avatar form. He understands that this new Entity can kill him if she so wishes now that their roles are reversed. He realizes that the only thing that this happens to him was because he had been a weak Avatar, so weak that a Queen Administrator shard is able to fatally wound him and thus activating the contingency plan. Now, the one who tried to kill him is an Entity just because she was chosen as the stronger contender between their fight and proves to have the powerful chance to continue with the Cycle compared to him; a Warrior Entity who had been cast adrift without his partner. Hence, he was reduced to a new role as one of the Human Host. A role that he will have to reluctantly accept. Apart from that, he strangely doesn't feel a bit of anger towards the woman who nearly killed him. Perhaps he should blame it on how his mind is currently working in odd and various ways.

"Scion…" the woman says. Her hand still cupping the left side of his face almost tenderly.

However, he knows that this woman is not tender at all. He knows that she has the power to obliterate entire universes within minutes. He knows it because he has done it before. His human emotion makes him understand that he should be careful, especially when faced with this new Avatar with unknown intentions.

As his human mind searches for the right action to his current predicament, he finally allows himself to voice out his thoughts on the matter.

"Yes? What do you want?" is the first thing that comes out of his mouth because he truly doesn't understand the reason this new Entity is speaking to him in the first place. In fact, he is completely puzzled as to the reason she hasn't harm him yet when he knows that she must still retain a memory of him during his rampage.

He recalls the process of how this new Entity is made and understands that the woman's memories must have been wiped clean, except for his very existence and her previous name. So he knows that the woman will probably regard him as either an enemy or he has been relegated with a new role.

"Role Designation. Companion…" the woman states to him.

_I see..._He thinks slowly as he regards the female Entity. _So I'm designated as her companion now it seems…with her human emotions gone and her memories as well, she probably thinks that I'm her companion since I was the previous Avatar of the Warrior Entity...And perhaps it is probably because her mind works differently as well..._

He can understand what the new Entity is going through since his human mind still feels alien but at the same time familiar to him. He mostly understands what he is thinking but also feels somewhat confused by it in a strange way.

"What was your name?" He instantly wants to know due to the curious prompting of his human mind. Surprisingly, he knows now what is so important about having names and he is more than a little curious to know about the name of the female Entity in front of him. At least, he is certain that the new Entity still retains the memory of her human name somewhere among her mental functions.

He watches when the female Entity merely lets his face go while she tilts her head to the side.

"Name?" the golden woman says, like the word is alien to him. Perhaps she is thinking similarly to how he previously perceived the humans strange habit of naming certain people, places and things in this universe. He remembers how a poor man named him Scion just because people had simply wanted to know his name and found him curious.

"Yes, your name…I want to know your human name." He states while he slowly sits up from the ground. The golden woman remains hovering close to him and he finally realizes the reason some humans prefer to keep their personal space from being invaded after all.

"Confusion," the female Entity says. "Clarification?"

_I don't understand. Please clarify,_ He translates her words.

"I want to know your human name. The one everyone calls you before you wounded me and before you were transformed. The name your parents named you when you were born." He explains to her.

Somehow and someway, this information is provided to him by his human mind. He suspects that his Administrator shard has been modified to supply him with this information and other knowledge regarding humans in general. He won't be astonished if that is the case, since the King Administrator shard was transplanted to him from a nearby human host to begin with, which already has a full knowledge on its previous host initially. Hence, he slowly but definitely comprehends more about human relationships and interactions as the seconds pass by.

There is a brief pause wherein the Entity simply stares at him with a blank expression. However, he slowly observes when she suddenly tilts her head to the side again.

"Comprehension," is the Entity's first remark right before she reveals everything to him. "Human Identification. Taylor Hebert...Addition. Skitter. Weaver. Khepri."

"Taylor...Hebert…" He says slowly and notes when the woman seems to glow in recognition.

"Acknowledgment," she tells him while she leans in closer to him. Meanwhile, he forces himself not to back away. Not when faced with such unknown threat.

"Next query?" She states.

_What is your next question? _His mind at least provides him with the translation.

"What do you intend to do with me?" He inquires.

Once more, the female Entity, who was previously named Taylor Hebert, does not show any hint of emotion on her face after he asks the question.

"Scion. Role Designation. Human Host. King Administrator. Companion," the Entity named Taylor lists down the new roles that she has given to him, which he finds both satisfactory and questionable.

"I understand, but what are you planning to do next?" He asks.

"Intention? Implementation?" The Entity Taylor seems to want further explanation.

"Yes, what are you going to do?" is his simplification to all her inquiry. When he was the Warrior Entity, he had no plans at all on what to do next, not when he lost his partner. He had been adrift without intent or objective at all until someone directed his attention to something else. Now, it seems Taylor the new Entity clearly needs direction as well just base from her next statement.

"Suggestion? Destination? Action?" comes her obvious questions.

_What do you suggest? Where to go? And what to do? _He understands from her queries. He could easily direct her to start with the Cycle, but he understands that his role as a human host will also mean the end of his existence. In that moment, he truly knows how humans feel about their inevitable death and he can even sense his own fear about the possibility of dying. Thus, he decides to delay and adapt a different tactic. He is a human now and he fully understands all his shortcomings and the desire to continue on living despite knowing the truth about the Cycle and his previous role as the Warrior Entity.

It seems being transform into a human also forces him to act like one as well.

"Since you have given me the role as your companion, perhaps let's go somewhere no one will find us, yes? I believe there will be a lot of people looking for us both after what happened...I think it's best that we hide for a while…" He proposes to her.

"Agreement," comes the female Entity's reply. "Destination?"

_I agree. Where do we go then?_ He can understand that much from her words.

"Maybe in another earth...where there are no Parahumans. I'm certain you can find some place like that and take us there without a problem." He remarks and he carefully watches when the woman slowly stops hovering and decides to sit beside him on the sandy beach.

There is another brief pause as he looks at the Entity sitting beside him. The woman's face might be expressionless, but he can sense her doing something with her mind.

_Perhaps she's searching for the right location where we can hide for a while, _He inwardly guesses.

It takes another minute before she suddenly turns to face him.

"Destination Found. Implementation to Travel?" She says while she holds up her hand towards him.

_I found our destination. So are you ready to travel? _He manages to comprehend her words.

"Yes, I'm ready to go if you are…" is his immediate response while he doesn't hesitate when he reaches out for her hand.

"Satisfaction." She replies while she pulls him to his feet and he simply follows her lead. "Destination Earth Mort."

_Good, then we will go to Earth Mort. _He hears her say in her own mechanical words and feels only apprehension when he realizes where they are going.

The Entity Taylor is taking them both to the Tranquil Lands where he knows that no parahumans exists, but other than that, Earth Mort is also the place where other things roam freely.


	3. Garden of Eden

Earth Mort is the Garden of Eden. The last place he wants to be.

The place where his counterpart has created to hide her most monstrous and powerful superweapons. Powerful than even the Endbringers themselves.

The new Entity - Taylor - has brought him here in this inhabited dimension with only the Worldenders for company.

When they first arrive, the female Entity has been curious about the presence of the monsters and Zion has no way of stopping her when she has set her course in meeting them.

To the West, the female Entity has first communicated with a fifteen-foot tall lion-headed monster surrounded by crystal, who can turn whatever it touches into more crystal.

Even with the female Entity by his side, he had to admit that he is afraid during the encounter when the monster has set its numerous gemstones eyes on him. Zion knows that his counterpart Eden has rendered the monster inactive, not ready for deployment until forty revolutions from now when the end of Cycle is nearing, but with the new Entity - Taylor - communicating with it, Zion feels only the sudden surge of pure, unadulterated terror - a very human emotion - at the possibility that the female Entity is going to deploy it soon into the world and accelerate the Cycle.

As a previous Avatar of an Entity, he should encourage the new Entity to help with the Cycle. However, now that he is rendered human, Zion can only feel how very small he is compared to what he previously was. How he can easily be discarded after being used as a test subject for the Entities experiment.

With him being human, he finally understands what the term ‘Saving your own skin’. He doesn’t care about the other humans. He only cares about himself and surviving for a very long time.

So as Zion watches the female Entity and the crystal monstrosity communicate, he has to intervene before the female Entity will say something to make the Crystal Worldender activate.

After the female Entity has imbued him with some of her flight ability, Zion is able to fly and catch up to her while they travel, although at a slower pace in his case. At the moment, the two are hovering over a mountain of crystal where the monster resides.

“Taylor,” He states softly, trying to draw the female Entity’s attention and not the Crystal monster.

To his relief, the golden woman turns towards him. However, the monster made of millions of crystal and gemstones turn towards him as well. Fortunately, the monster does not do anything but stare at him with curiosity.

“It’s nearly an entire day,” Zion says to the female Entity as he meets her golden eyes. “I have a human body now and this body needs nourishment. Taylor, I must go and find something to eat because I am hungry.”

“Hungry?” the female Entity inquires, cocking her head to the side like she usually does. “Nourishment?”

“Yes, I need food. Nutrition.” Zion informs her in simple terms to make her understand. He knows that the female Entity no longer needs food or sleep or anything else for sustenance, but since he is travelling with her as her companion, he must make her understand that he is a human with needs now. 

“Comprehension,” the golden figure states.

“Since you understand what I need, can we leave now?” Zion inquires, carefully glancing at the crystal monster who is simply observing them.

“Agreement,” is the female Entity’s words.

Then, without further ado, Zion finds himself being dragged straight into a portal.

The moment they leave the monster’s presence, Zion can only feel relief. Although he knows that there are three more of those monstrosities in all corners of this dimension, which he hopes the new Entity will not visit.

A moment later, Zion and the female Entity Taylor appears over a green landmass surrounded by indigo waters. He surveys the land for a moment and wonders how to obtain what he needs.

“Scion. Need Nutrition? Taylor Provide?”

He hears the Entity’s question and realize that she must be trying her best to learn and communicate with him in human speech.

_Scion, do you need food? Do you want me to get it for you? _He can understand from her inquiry.

He turns his attention towards the female Entity flying beside him and looks at her contemplatively.

After a while, he finally says, “Yes, if you can find me something to eat, I will be really grate-”

Zion is not able to finish his sentence when the golden woman suddenly disappears from the spot in a blur of golden light as she zips towards the landmass below.

He doesn’t need to wait long before the female appears once more. This time carrying something in her hand.

“Food?” the Entity asks as she hands something to him.

Zion stares at the object in his hand before glancing back at the golden woman who hovers before him.

“This appears to be a purple rock,” He says blandly. “Do you want me to eat a purple rock Taylor?”

“Not food?” comes the Entity’s inquiry.

“No, it’s not food.” Zion states.

“Comprehension,” The golden woman replies right before she dives down once more in search of food for him.

Zion watches her disappears while he waits for her to return.

She comes back bearing something huge this time and Zion can only stare at the thing she brought with a frown.

“That’s a tree,” He remarks bluntly. “Why did you bring me a tree?”

“Food,” The female Entity states, pointing out towards the round pink forms hanging from the tree.

Zion frowns while he drifts closer to the tree the Entity is carrying with one hand. Slowly, he picks one of the strange-looking fruits. He scrutinizes it in his hand, he sniffs it for a second, and then takes a bite out of it, where Zion immediately spits out the foreign food when he tasted something acrid and foul.

“Are you trying to poison me?” He asks the Entity after he uses his hand to wipe away the after taste from his tongue.

“Negation,” comes the Entity’s reply.

“Well, you clearly don’t know what I want or what food is,” Zion states. “I’m beginning to suspect that something went wrong during your transformation because you would know something as simple as food or nutrition. Yet you seem to clearly missed this information entirely.” He says to her before he adds beneath his breath,“I think you are more than an idiot than I ever was when I was still an Avatar.”

He is certain that the golden woman heard him because the tree that the Entity is holding instantly burst into flames and Zion notes with great surprise when the Entity expresses her first human expression.

The Entity’s golden features is set into a deep scowl and Zion feels the impending sense of doom at the sight of the golden woman’s wrathful aura.

“Taylor Intelligent. Not Idiot.” The female figure states right before she drops the burning tree, where it immediately plummets down below.

A moment later, Zion observes with growing dread when the golden woman starts to gather a familiar golden light in her hands. With her eyes, hair and skin glowing gold as she floats in the air, Zion can only watch when the Entity unleash all those pent-up energy from her palms and straight into the landmass below them.

At once, the landmass shatters in an explosion of such magnitude that the indigo ocean roils and burns with such heat that it obscured the shattered land when everything sunk into its fiery depths and Zion feels like he just watched himself eradicate Kevin Norton’s homeland once more.

Afterward, the Entity Taylor turns her golden eyes at him and Zion swallows his suddenly dry, human throat.

“Amm..sorry?” He manages to say without choking on his airway. “I shouldn’t have called you an idiot.”

“Acceptance,” The Entity response, appearing pleased with his apology.

However, it seems the female Entity is not done yet and delivers her own insults at him.

“Conclusion. Scion Idiot Human. Taylor Intelligent Entity. Agreement?” The golden woman states as she floats right in front of him while she presses her face close to his in an almost intimidating manner. Although she appears non-threatening, Zion still can’t help the cold sweat that breaks down over his human back while he tries very hard to keep still.

Zion can clearly understand what the Entity Taylor is saying and so he replies hurriedly before she does something to him, like perhaps incinerate him on the spot, “Yes, yes, I agree. You are a very intelligent Entity while I am only an idiot human. Yes, agreement.” 

“Satisfaction.” The Entity states while she reaches out to pat him on the cheek. Zion can’t help but flinches when he feels her dangerous hand on him.

“Come Scion. Follow Taylor.” The Entity orders as she begins to fly in a different direction while she leaves a golden shimmer after her glowing figure.

Zion has no choice but to follow the female Entity.

.

.

.

Using one hand, Zion bit unto the red apple that the Entity Taylor had found for him after nearly an hour of searching for another place of vegetation. This time the Entity has to scour other lands in search for some food, which resulted in only more destruction while the Entity accumulates dirt and mud that stains her shimmering golden figure.

Not that Zion cares. There are no sentient beings who live in this world. So Zion allows Entity Taylor to do as she wishes as she wrecks havoc and devastation in her wake and frolic around freely in her naked, dirty, but still in her golden glory.

The fruit is delicious as Zion continues to eat in silence. Although, he is hyper-aware of the golden eyes carefully watching him.

The female Entity is currently sitting close to his side and simply observing him eat. However, after a while of chewing and swallowing the fruit, Zion finally decides to do something about the oppressive silence around him.

Picking a fresh apple from the ground, Zion present the fruit to the golden woman, who simply stares at the red fruit.

“Here. Try it.” He tells her and reaches out to grab her hand and place the apple in her palm.

The female Entity just simply regards the fruit with a blank expression before she glances back at him.

“Eat it,” Zion says to her. “Humans call it an apple. I’m sure you’ve eaten one before when you were still one of them.”

“Ap..pol.” The female Entity states slowly, experimenting with the word. 

“Yes, that’s an apple. I know Entity doesn’t need sustenance, but I do recall that they have the ability to consume food.” Zion tells her.

He watches when the new Entity raises up the red apple close to her eyes as she inspected it.

Afterward, she appears like she’s sniffing the fruit.

“Try eating it,” Zion suggests to her as he takes the fruit from her hand and brings it close to her mouth.

“Open your mouth and take a bite,” He tells her and he observes how the Entity’s features remain expressionless as she processes his suggestion.

After a moment, the golden woman finally opens her mouth and bit into the apple.

“What do you think?” Zion inquires with interest as he watches the female Entity chews a portion of the fruit.

“Sufficient,” is the Entity’s short reply.

Still watching her chew her food, Zion absently takes a bite from the apple that the Entity has bitten.

Without warning, a golden hand grabs his wrist in a painful grip. Zion stops chewing almost at once and immediately freezes when he is subjected by a penetrating golden stare from the female Entity.

_What did I do now? _He can only wonder in silence.

“Taylor’s Apple._ Mine._” The golden woman states firmly as she snatches the half-bitten fruit from his hand.

Zion simply gapes at her for a second in shock right before the female Entity suddenly pounces on him like a woman possessed. The earth beneath him cracks as Zion abruptly finds himself lying flat on his back with the female Entity on top of him, straddling him. Naked, golden, and with her tongue in his mouth.

Something hot and foreign instantly surges through his entire human body, which make his heart beat wildly while he can’t help but gasp out loud when a hot, wet tongue sweeps inside his mouth to take the portion of apple he’s been chewing.

Then, like a wisp of smoke, the golden figure disappears from his view, her weight over him is gone and Zion is left to stare at the scarlet horizon of this world while he remains there as he tries to catch his breath and calm down his racing heart. But more than that, he tries to ignore the blatant response of his human male body to the female figure who had been on top of him a second ago.

After a while, Zion still feels like someone just poured molten heat into his bloodstream of how he feels at the moment. He can still feel the imprint of the female figure on top of him and he seems to have a hard time trying to shake the effects of her sudden action.

Slowly, very slowly, he turns his head to look at the golden woman, where he sees her sitting calmly nearby while eating the apple that he gave her. The female Entity is acting like she hadn’t just slammed him on the ground and taken the half-chewed fruit from his mouth using her goddamn tongue.

_I shouldn’t have bitten on her fruit…_Zion thinks. _And now I am experiencing something only human males do when subjected to attractive human females._

Inwardly, Zion allows himself to groan at the entirely human predicament he finds himself in.


End file.
